


Return to the Past 6

by Blossomtime_828



Series: Return to the Past [6]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, 埈允
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -埈允，不良少年AU-預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意-未滿18歲請勿進入瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: Return to the Past [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200539





	Return to the Past 6

**Author's Note:**

> -埈允，不良少年AU
> 
> -預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意
> 
> -未滿18歲請勿進入
> 
> 瑟熙

李長埈帶著崔誠允以步行的方式回去，因為崔誠允全身濕透有沾滿了泥濘，恐怕也沒有計程車願意讓他們搭乘。李長埈注意到崔誠允濕透的身子有些顫抖，於是脫下自己的學校外套給他穿著。

他們幾乎一路無話，崔誠允的一雙桃花眼近乎死沉，黯淡無光的樣子和往日意氣風發相差甚大，李長埈幾乎認不出來，好像以前那個崔誠允已經消失了。

「誠允哥，你先去洗個熱水澡吧。」李長埈到家後一邊開著門一邊對崔誠允說著，後者幾乎沒有任何反應，只是讓李長埈半推半拉的塞進浴室，好在當門關起後李長埈從外頭聽見水聲。

李長埈在自己的衣服裡給崔誠允挑了一套簡單的黑色高領毛衣和牛仔褲，兩人身形差不多，尺寸上也剛好符合。但是李長埈左等右等不見崔誠允提出衣服的要求，時間一分一秒的一下子過了半個鐘頭，李長埈才意識到他從頭到尾都只聽見蓮蓬頭灑水的聲音，而裡頭完全沒有動靜。

緊張的敲著門，裡頭卻沒有傳來任何回應，迫不得已他退了幾步助跑，用全身的力量把門撞開，還好門鎖本身就不太實，一下就開了，沒造成太大的損傷。

一進到浴室，只見崔誠允還是穿著那身濕透的制服，坐在蓮蓬頭下方的磁磚地上淋著冷水，凍得嘴唇都發白，牙齒也在微微打顫。

「哥你別這樣。」李長埈上前連忙把水關上，蹲下身半跪著抱住崔誠允，他感覺到崔誠允的體溫非常低，軀體禁不住寒冷微微發顫，看著這樣的崔誠允，李長埈也覺得心痛，「振作起來吧，哥，這樣太不像你了。」

崔誠允稍微掙脫了李長埈的懷抱，兩人只見距離很近，他就這樣子盯著李長埈看，接著揪住李長埈的領子往自己拉，突如其來的吻上那雙驚愕的雙唇。

他明白自己對李長埈來說就是一個學長、一個哥哥、一個朋友，除此之外李長埈身邊也有更多學長、更多哥哥、更多的朋友，但他只剩下李長埈了，他不知道這是不是愛，但是他沒了家、沒了家人，他只剩下這層關係，他不想再失去什麼，他也不能再失去了。

人一旦得到過就會變得貪婪，原本以為不需要的東西，只要嚐過甜頭就無法捨棄，不能連李長埈都從他身邊離去，他要李長埈成為他的。若沒辦法，那他早晚也得被捨棄，與其等到那時候，不如現在痛快的一刀斃命。

在沒辦法呼吸之前，他放開李長埈的領子，然後退開結束這個吻，尷尬又難堪的笑了，分明已經下定決心，但實際行動後他卻反悔了，他真搞不清楚自己在做什麼。

看著李長埈那張茫然的臉，崔誠允別過頭，細若蚊蚋的聲音說道，「抱歉。」

他確實該道歉，然後從李長埈的世界上消失。

他起身走出浴室，打算就這麼離開，最後那一吻還算是值得，儘管這樣對李長埈來說有些狡猾。

李長埈回過神來，他意識到剛剛發生了什麼，並不明白那是什麼感覺，但覺得得留住崔誠允，他追了出去，一把拉住崔誠允，點了火可不能放任不管，他不甘示弱的回以一個更深更重的吻，直到崔誠允因缺氧而臉頰泛紅。

李長埈的理智線就像斷了一樣，反正放火的人不是他，但不可否認他讓這把業火蔓延，把一切理智燒盡。

撥去彼此身上那因濕透而緊貼在身上的衣物，他將崔誠允壓倒他的床上，從脖子到鎖骨、到胸口、再到腹部一塊一塊攻城掠地，他要佔有崔誠允全身的每個部位。

崔誠允沒有反抗，他靜靜的躺著把臉隱藏在手臂之後，咬著手臂忍住李長埈每個細碎的吻帶來的刺激。

李長埈一路向下直到最敏感的部位，初嚐禁果他其實一點都不明白該怎麼做，腦子裡只能從過去同學們分享的盜版色情片裡頭得知一點細節，雖然那些影片都是男人和女人，但男人和男人大致上也相去不遠。

他拉開崔誠允遮在臉上的手臂，第一次看見那雙好看的桃花眼如此朦朧迷幻，他彷彿著了迷，伸出手指讓崔誠允舔舐，用手指簡單的擴張，看著崔誠允難受的扭著身子，他一手將對方的雙手手腕壓制在床上，讓崔誠允無法擋住那張好看的面容，他欣賞著那張雕刻般的俊美臉龐，那雙細長的桃花眼裡頭氤氳著水氣，緊咬唇瓣不肯認輸的樣子，崔誠允的每一個表情都讓他在此刻沉醉。

「快點……」受夠了李長埈的挑撥崔誠允咬著牙艱難的吐出兩個字，伴隨著沉重的喘息，方才全身的冰冷彷彿不曾存在，此刻只覺得慾火焚身。

他並不害怕，因為這把火是他點燃的，而他現在最需要這把火，把自己燒盡忘卻所有的失去。

當李長埈將慾望放入他體內，崔誠允還是忍不住皺起眉頭、縮起身子，兩人都是初嚐禁果，那份劇痛的苦楚彼此都不好受，李長埈吻著他，試圖讓他分心能夠稍微放鬆些，然後再往更深處去，直到頂端。

環境裡只有時鐘秒針滴答滴答向前走的聲音，這讓他倆粗重的喘息變得明顯。崔誠允艱難的感受被李長埈所填滿的不適，眼角禁不住擠出生理性的淚水，李長埈俯下身溫柔的吻去，淺嚐淚水的苦鹹，彷彿能陪著崔誠允一起承受似的。

「可以了嗎？」李長埈溫柔的問道，其實他也很辛苦，但他知道崔誠允肯定更累。

崔誠允只是點了點頭，但當李長埈稍微抽出一吋時卻又緊張抱著李長埈讓他動彈不得。

「……再等一下。」崔誠允喘著氣說道，每一絲氣息都在李長埈的耳邊搔刮著，讓李長埈失去耐性。

「不要緊的哥，相信我。」李長埈嘗試著退出一些，又用力的往裡頭探索，並且漸漸加快節奏，讓崔誠允情不自禁的擺動著腰配合。

崔誠允扯不下面子，緊閉著雙唇不願發出一點聲音，但最終熬不過強烈的快感，喉頭洩出了幾聲細碎的呻吟，他張口咬住李長埈的肩頭，但始終控制著力道不想傷害李長埈，後者注意到他的溫柔，讓他送開口，然後一邊抽送一邊給他幾個深刻的吻。

「哥，你好美。」李長埈看著那雙迷離的桃花眼，彷彿裡頭真有桃花盛開，崔誠允無法答話，只能繼續用那雙好看的朦朧眼眸看著他。

最終崔誠允還是敗下陣來，深深沉溺與痛感與快感之間，在這一刻他不想讓李長埈也離開的思緒更加強烈，或許那就是愛，在一陣極致的快感後他失去意識沉沉的睡去，依偎在李長埈的身旁，近期唯一一次安心的熟睡，在這一刻他彷彿擁有全世界。

李長埈退出崔誠允的身體，溫柔的將身子摟進自己懷裡，讓後者舒適的躺在床上並且蓋上被子悉心照料。看著崔誠允睡著的臉蛋依然俊美好看，眼角有些發紅，更顯得那雙細長的眼睛有多精緻，他輕輕的撥開落在那人臉上的髮絲，如果可以他想永遠保護著懷裡人的安睡。

他確認了真心，崔誠允讓他無法自拔。

-

崔誠允醒來後第一件事是感到全身的酸痛，骨架彷彿要散了，淡雅的薰衣草香氣灌入他的鼻腔，身下是柔軟的床墊，他這才意識到自己在李長埈家，並且回想起他身上發生的所有事情。

勉強得坐起身子，實際上那是他的錯，李長埈才高一，但他卻點燃這把火，怎麼看他都罪大惡極。首先他得要盡快回醫院去，還得送奶奶最後一程，他失去的東西該有個了結了，他要重新開始崔誠允的人生。

環顧了四周，天色已暗，房內只有橘黃色的小夜燈亮著，時鐘上顯示著已經八點，代表他昏睡了好幾個小時，不過這不能怪他，因為他實在太累了，四周都不見李長埈的身影，空蕩的房間似乎只有他和薰衣草花香相伴。

穿上李長埈擺在旁邊已經洗好並且烘乾的他的制服，上頭也沾染上薰衣草的味道，但他很喜歡，這是和李長埈身上同樣的氣味，奮力的支起酸疼的身子走出房門，廚房裡又有人忙東忙西，顯而易見是李長埈。

「哥，還好嗎？」李長埈這次率先發現崔誠允，不自覺走上前拉著牠的手，一瞬間有些尷尬的問道，餐桌上已經擺好了幾道簡單的熱騰騰的小菜，看起來是剛做好的。

崔誠允看著李長埈突然的手，在後者因尷尬幾乎要放開時，崔誠允反過來抓住對方，這些尷尬的小動作在他倆之間發酵，他並不討厭這個樣子，雖然順序似乎哪裡錯了，但是從現在起他會一直抓住這隻手，絕對不會放開。

「我爸媽回來了，不過他們先回房間了。」李長埈在崔誠允給予肯定之後也不再緊繃，牽著對方坐到餐桌旁，「我已經跟他們說你的事了，他們同意你住下來。」

崔誠允不置可否，他肯定李長埈絕對沒有說出他倆今天發生的事，否則被趕出去都只是最輕微的狀況。

但這件事是他倆的秘密，他倆的誓約。

飯後崔誠允趁著李長埈收拾的時候，想去給收留他的長輩道謝，他還在猶豫著該怎麼說之際，已經來到了房門前，隱約聽見房內微弱的古典樂聲，樂聲中掩蓋著男人和女人的爭吵聲。

他只聽到了錢、經營、誰的錯，他確定這時候不適合來叨擾，緩緩的後退了一步，撞到碰巧洗完碗跟著他過來的李長埈。

「哥，怎麼了嗎？」李長埈歪著頭問道，開玩笑的笑了笑，「該不會是迷路了吧，沒有那麼誇張吧？」

崔誠允確定後者應該沒聽到裡頭的爭吵聲，推著李長埈往房間走去。

「我才沒有迷路，只想找你爸媽道謝，不過看來好像睡著了。」崔誠允一如往常淡然的說道，「我現在要回醫院去……我還得送奶奶走。」

崔誠允轉移話題，腦裡不禁想起李長埈說過的話，他對這些事情很敏感，總之不管怎樣，他會保護李長埈，絕對會。

-TBC


End file.
